


Loath

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Kink meme prompt:Noctis goes into heat and Ardyn is the only one around to help.+ If Ardyn claims him by the end of it.++ If it isn't an 'accident' and Ardyn actually planned the whole thing beforehand.It is instincts that force him to submit, it is the same instincts that betray who he is. Except Noctis is a king, and no one will bend him to their will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I tried to finish this before going partying for new years! eue aw yis, sweet alcohol.

The dungeon didn't look nearly as horrible in the outside as it was in the inside. He was cocky and thought everything was going to go well, specially when Aranea was with them. She was a strong alpha that was in love with money but still had integrity, and that was to be admired even if she was working for Niflheim.  
  
The floor collapsed underneath him and before he knew it he was falling. Gladio tried to reach for him and Ignis almost jumped right behind him if it wasn't because Prompto stopped him. Noctis fell several floors, almost feeling like Alice as she fell through the rabbit hole. He was going to die if he didn't do something soon but he couldn't see an end. It wasn't until he saw the shining reflection of water that he threw his weapon against the surface to warp to safety. The pool of water splashed all over his body, causing him to groan in disgust. Now he was lost and wet, gross.  
  
Noctis got to his feet, looking around large room he was stuck in now. It wasn't really a room now that he noticed, but a hallway and with only one way to go he wasted no time, if there was a way down he could find a way up. He was mostly worried that he was away from his friends, not only because there was safety in numbers, but because their scent kept Noctis own very well hidden. All of his clothes were scented by either one of them, or all at the same time to give him an unique smell, it did confused people but it kept Noctis own unique scent from slipping through, as his own instincts were satisfied as long as he was around Alphas that he trusted and were worthy of him. It was also the reason why everyone thought he was an Alpha.  
  
If Noctis didn't get near his friends soon, his own body was going to try to bring them to him, and that meant his own scent was going to slip through. It made matters worst that there were no suppressants outside Insomnia, how these people lived without them he couldn't understand. No wonder their families were so large. But the truth still stand, Noctis hadn't been able to get his hands in one single suppressant for a month now and that meant the effects were almost gone. It was only because of his friends that kept his instincts happy by feeling protected and wanted that he hadn't gone into heat trying to find a mate.  
  
The dungeon had other plans. Noctis kept walking and walking but the maze wouldn't end. He checked his phone to check the time and it was already midnight. He slept on the cold floor, his body and mind not enjoying at all how vulnerable he felt, how he needed safety, but Noctis would shut them down by reminded them that he was a king, and a king could protect himself. Noctis ate whatever food he had with him in the morning, it was lunch that Ignis specifically packed for him, being the over-protective person he was.  
  
The second night came around and Noctis was starting to get pissed. It was almost as if he was walking in circles. Where the hell was the damn exit. He couldn't have fallen that low, or did he? He curled up on the cold floor again, his shirt near his nose as he slept, but the scent was almost gone.  
  
Noctis woke up groggy and dizzy the third day, and he knew exactly why. He fought the urge to scream in anger and instead tried to keep his emotions in check. On the plus side, his scent was going to be easier to pick up now, which meant his friends were going to be able to find him sooner, Gladio did have the best nose out of all of them. He keeps walking and walking, ignoring how his feet are whining at him to stop because wouldn't it be best if he waited and was carried away?  
  
A somewhat familiar scent has him running though. It smells like home, he remembers this scent because it belongs to his father. The protection it brings, the warm embraces and the serenity it promises has Noctis forgetting everything. He runs as fast as he can, ignoring the nagging in his brain that tells him that his father is gone, that he is not here, he is dead. But if he's dead then how can Noctis smell him. He runs faster and faster until he is in another round room and the door closes itself shut.  
  
Regis is nowhere to be seen, but there is someone in the room and Noctis couldn't help himself but to glare. Ardyn on the other hand is smiling at him, looking so very happy that Noctis was able to find the way here.  
  
“Ah, that smell...” And Ardyn is sniffing the air as if trying to find where it comes from, as if he doesn't know. “I don't remember smelling it before on you prince. I smell sweetness, the breeze near the ocean, and the night sky. A very peaceful scent, dominant and full of freedom. It is very like you, your highness.”  
  
Noctis says nothing, his glaring speaking volumes. Even if Ardyn was here to save him, which he very highly doubt, there was no reason for him to speak to Noctis like this. All the wants to know is why did he follow his father scent here, and why was it gone. He looks around the room but sees nothing, just the stone floor with some sand and maybe ashes. Definitely ashes, in fact he can still smell fire.  
  
Noctis narrows his eyes, ready to question the other but before he can take a step forward, his vision shakes and his lungs almost collapse. The scent that was now in the room was heavy, it was heavy enough to make the prince fall to his knees and hands. But what terrified his instincts the most was that it smelled like death. It was an elegant scent, almost like the lords and kings, but it also smelled like midnight, like his father's would and even Noctis'. It was familiar yet so very different, as if it had been around for a long time.  
  
It is impossible to move his body. He is paralyzed, but part of him still fights, as he always does. He turns his head to glare at Ardyn, and he must have looked so deadly and full of hate because the other looks even more amused. He moves closer and as he does his scent grows stronger, how was that possible Noctis wasn't sure, but soon enough he is curling up on the floor with his hands on his mouth and nose trying to block the other.  
  
Noctis needs to get away, he has to run but his legs feel like jello and his thoughts are shaky. He can feel how wet he is, the slick is heavy and soaking his thighs but he needs to get away. He is trying to crawl away, his body shaking until a hand is turning him over and onto his back. A warm body presses against him and a neck is presented to him and Noctis can only struggle and he the heavy scent is pushed right in front of his nose. He is melting and his mind is foggy almost gone, but he can't let this happen. He can't.  
  
Ardyn his rubbing his nose against his neck, near his collarbone. He buries his face against there as he forces Noctis to do the same. He can feel the prince struggling, his mind still not giving up even though his instincts are pulling him in. The heavy slick has a sweet smell and Ardyn finds his hands pulling down Noctis' pants until the other starts kicking, trying to make him stop.  
  
“You are such a stubborn one, but it is to be expected from a prince. Right?”  
  
And Ardyn is biting down on his neck. Noctis hears himself screaming but the loud scream turns into moans. Moans he doesn't want to hear and hates, but his mind is slowly losing control, making it so hard for him to be upset at what's happening. The fact that he was able to last this long with a scent this strong as a feat on itself.  
  
Ardyn never switches positions. He keeps holding the prince, forcing him close to his neck and feeling as he drools against him. Noctis is panting loudly, and Ardyn knows he can do whatever he wants now, but he wants to break his senses. He wants to strip him bare until he was nothing but what he wanted him to be, a begging bitch in heat.  
  
Ardyn takes his time as he continues to undress Noctis. He gets rid of the shirt that now smells like nothing, the scent of his friends long gone. He removes Noctis' shoes, enjoying the soft skin of his legs. Lastly he removes Noctis' pants and underwear, and is able to now fully get a scent of the the warm hole that is ready to be knotted.  
  
Noctis is truly precious. He is for sure royalty because no omega could look this enticing, and still so very unreachable unless they were royalty. There is something dark and seductive about his naked body, the way his body curves and arches. You are not doing the prince a favor, not at all, your alpha is not taking him, that's far from the truth. The condescending way his body moves and responds, it is as if he is allowing you to get near him, because he feels like it. It is something Noctis is probably not even aware of, yet it was his natural self.  
  
Ardyn found it very intoxicating. The prince was so very special, and now that he was here underneath him, with Ardyn in between his legs and weak little moans leaving his body, Ardyn found himself losing his self control as well. He was going to tear him apart, dominate him and turn him into nothing but a whimpering mess until there was nothing left of the prince but a wanton mess.  
  
Ardyn takes off whatever is needed before he is grinding his hips against Noctis again, and without any struggle his cock goes in. He is thrusting inside the prince with nothing but raw desire and possession. He makes sure to thrust hard and fast, pulling out just enough for Noctis to twitch and whine before he is pushing back again, earning a scream from the trembling omega. He is holding onto Noctis' hips until he is leaving bruises on the delicate skin. He is pulling him closer and closer, until he's embracing the prince and making his body melt against his.  
  
Noctis is still trying to struggle though. He prince isn't holding him as he should, and he isn't clinging to him like an omega would. He is moaning, and panting, clenching his opening around his cock, but he isn't screaming for more. He isn't crying in ecstasy or pure, indescribably want. Noctis' body and instincts are welcoming Ardyn, they are aching for more, asking for more, wanting to be messed with and consumed. But Noctis himself, he isn't there to comply.  
  
It was anger that builds inside Ardyn then, and he is flipping the other over, mounting him and spreading open Noctis legs until he is struggling to stay on his knees. The rough thrusts become violent now, and Noctis is crying, he is moaning in pleasure but tears stain his face. But Ardyn is still not done with him, he can't let him go, he wants him underneath him for eternity and he leans down, his mouth just above the back of Noctis' neck.  
  
The scream that follows is a mixture of pain, suffering and pleasure. All in one Ardyn can hear it, and it only makes his thrusts faster, feeling as Noctis' soft, round ass slaps against his hips with each thrust. But it was done, his teeth are sinking onto the soft skin, and his nose is buried against Nocti's hair. He owed him now. He was his and no one could say otherwise. There was no alpha that was going to question it and there was no omega that would are to speak against it. The prince was his, only his. Created by the gods for him.  
  
Noctis' mind is gone, he drifts away as if he's sleeping, but can still feel what's happening. He can feel the strong body on top of him, and he can feel the need building up in his stomach. He wants to cum, he wants to find release, but the more he thinks about it, the more tears he finds on his eyes. He is panting heavily, his hands digging on the floor and in return he is pulled closer, closer and closer to that scent that has his mind going numb and his body asking for more.  
  
He hates this but he needs it. He wants this but he doesn't. It is a never ending fight that has his half lidded eyes looking lost and his body numb. The pleasure is everywhere but he can't fully enjoy it, and the voice in his head that is asking him to run is nothing but a long gone whisper. He wants to stop crying and to drown in the feeling. To drown and never come back, to allow the other to fuck him until he can no longer walk, but he can't.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
And the words leave his lips without him noticing, and a hand is soon on his neck and he can feel teeth sinking on his nape again, and again, and again. He blacks out after that, or at least he thinks he does, even if he can still feel his body being taken over and over again, even if the pleasure is burning as he other cums inside of him and his knot is keeping him from moving. It doesn't end there. It happens again and again, and Noctis can't keep track anymore.  
  
It was maybe a day or two, he wasn't sure how long he was fucked, but Noctis is finally able to fully wake up and it feels like he has been asleep since forever. Ardyn is standing there, fully clothed and with a satisfying smile on his face. Noctis is naked, his clothes a couple of feet away and the prince is forced to crawl to get them, his legs not having any strength. He changes in silence, fully aware that Ardyn is still watching him, following his every move.  
  
Noctis is fully dressed now and he stands, he tries to stand on his own but is soon leaning against the wall behind him. He feels so tired and so drained, but at the same time there is a satisfaction running through his veins.  
  
“I take it that was your first time, your highness...” Ardyn is bowing down mockingly. “So does that mean you don't feel it?”  
  
Feel what? Noctis isn't sure, but he instinctively reaches back to touch his neck and he feels the bite marks there. He goes stiff, his blood turning cold before his eyes narrow with so much hatred and anger.  
  
“Ah yes, that too, but I'm talking about that.” And Ardyn is offering his hand, guiding Noctis' eyes to his navel.  
  
Noctis hand quickly press against his stomach, panic in his eyes as he digs his fingers against the skin there. This wasn't happening, this wasn't real. He chokes with his own words and shakes his head in denial.  
  
“Don't worry my dear, I'll make sure to deliver the news if you so desire!” Ardyn is turning and laughing, a smug smirk on his lips. He didn't expect this to happen, but it was just the icing on the cake, wasn't it? He laughs to himself and turns to see those scared eyes once more but what he sees wipe his smile.  
  
Noctis is glowing, the royal arms moving around him as the prince leans his head against his shoulder. He gives Ardyn one last look before one of the weapons impale him. The see through sword easily moving through the prince, before another follow and then another and another, not stopping and not spilling one drop of blood. The armiger after all, only destroys what Noctis wants dead. The weapons disappear soon enough, one after the other and the prince is left standing there, the same hate showing in his eyes although now there is a bitter smile on his face.  
  
“What news chancellor?”  
  
Ah, Ardyn truly can't have enough of him, and a smile is on his lips again.


End file.
